The Reunited
by Chev 7
Summary: In point of view, we saw a world where the Goa'uld managed to take the fight to the Earth and the SGC. Cities were devastated, Countless Men and Women died bravely defending their world. In the end, the arrival of an SG1 team from another reality managed to help save this alternate world with the help of a race of Advanced aliens known as the Asgard. But what happened after?


**((If you didn't see the Stargate Episode Point of View, this won't make any sense. And this was uploaded on a different site by me a few years ago and I lost track of it. I thought you all might enjoy it. ))**

Samantha Carter couldn't help but be amazed by how her life was changing.

The Goa'uld had finally been driven away from Earth with the help of Earth's new-found allies: The Asgard

The Asgard ship, looking like some great grey avenging spirit had appeared in the sky above the SGA at their darkest hour and had whisked the Jaffa foot solders away and Apophis had looked on in fear evident in his eyes as the Asgard beam had whisked him away to his ultimate fate

Now, things were different

Now, everyone on Earth was now aware of the existence of aliens, the pentagon had decided it just wasn't worth trying to cover it up.

Nearly everyone had seen the Goa'uld ships in the sky, they had seen the pyramid shaped ships unleash their golden weaponry upon all resistance they encountered, they had appeared above the mountains of Colorado and the bustling city of New York.

And they had cheered and rejoiced as the Asgard unleashed the beams of white light upon them. The Goa'uld ships had been taken apart in mid-air by the Asgard's beaming technology.

Right after Apophis had been taken, beams of white light had appeared all over the broken and battle worn SGA, whisking away the bodies of the slain and the injured. The bodies had been everywhere, in the corridors, in the labs, and in the gate room itself.

And then, almost instantly, the same men and women she had seen die defending the SGA had appeared in the corridors, in the labs, in the mess hall.

They were confused, some of them looked terrified, but they were alive

_Gotta love the Asgard_

And Samantha Carter had hoped against hope that maybe they had brought _him_ back as well

She had left the base as fast as she could and had begun climbing, It had been raining out, The thrumming of the large Asgard battle cruiser hovering over the mountain sounded so loud, she was afraid she would go deaf, but she had kept going, she had to see if he was alive. And then _he_ had met her halfway down the grass ridden mountain.

He looked so very confused, but he was alive

She had run to him and he had caught her as she tripped over a small brown rock

He had wiped her blonde hair out of her eyes as she cried with joy

She really loved those Asgard

After seeing him die defending the mountain, she had watched him battle it out with the Jaffa at the very top of the mountain

She had watched him die as the First Prime of Apophis had blasted him in the chest with his staff weapon

Now he was standing before her once again

The Asgard had brought him back to her

_Gotta love the Asgard_

She could hardly speak, she really didn't know what to say. So she said the first thing that popped into her head

"Jack...your back."

"Just out of curiosity...where did I go Carter?"

"You died."

"I...Died?"

"Yeah."

"And yet I'm here talking to you."

"It's complicated."

Jack couldn't hep but look up at the large, grey Asgard ship that was currently hovering over the SGA

"Would it have anything to do with that big alien ship hovering over the SGA?"

"Yup. Those would be the Asgard."

"And how do they fit into this?"

"They fought off the Goa'uld and brought everyone back."

"How so?"

"To be honest, I have no idea how they brought everyone back."

Jack smirked at her

"The great Samantha Carter finally finds something even she can't figure out?"

Sam smirked back at him

"It looks that way."

"Just who are these "Asgard"?"

"They're a group of highly advanced aliens who seem to have issues with the Goa'uld."

Jack couldn't help but smile at that one

"Sound like my kind of Aliens, How did we meet them anyway?"

"Do you really want to keep talking out here in the rain, or would you rather go inside and hear about it later?"

"Good point."

Jack was still a bit dizzy after coming back to life, so Sam nearly had to drag him back into the SGA

_Gotta Love those Asgard_

The Asgard had given her the greatest gift of all

They had given her her husband back

Jack had heard the full story, Carter had really enjoyed seeing the look on his face when he heard about the alternate version of the SG-1 team that had come to their aid

Jack had seemed really curious about the mirror after she finished talking about it

"So...does this Mirror thing still work?

"It Should."

"Can I-?"

"General Hammond says the thing is too dangerous to use."

"Do you think I could talk him into letting me use it just for a little bit?"

"Maybe..."

She had already accepted an invitation to join the military, and was going to serve on SG-1 with Jack, and two new guys, Daniel Jackson and John Sheppard. Both of them had lost close friends, family and loved ones to the Goa'uld. But they insisted that they were ready to help bring their unique talents to the team.

Daniel Jackson was thin and small in stature, the guy looked like a gust of wind could blow him over. He was also an expert on foreign languages and the ancient Egyptian gods that the Goa'uld seemed to so closely resemble.

John Sheppard was another thin guy who looked a bit like Daniel, but there was one big difference between the two of them: Sheppard may look thin, but he had enough muscle on him to go a few rounds with a Jaffa foot solder and still come out on top

The Asgard had brought Earth into a treaty, Even as they prepared to depart through the stargate, Thor, the commander of the ship that had come to earth's aid, was discussing the finer-points of the treaty with the Commander of the base, General Hammond.

Thor was something of a mystery to Sam, The Grey-skinned, short alien strongly resembled the descriptions of the Roswell grays from the Roswell crash incident. Thor seemed to enjoy spending most of his free time on his ship.

There was still quite a bit to rebuild across the planet. Many major cities had been wiped out, and the Goa'uld had managed to do quite a bit of damage before the Asgard had arrived.

She didn't really have a clue on what to do next

Only time would tell


End file.
